Superhero Shorts
by Lex2213
Summary: Here is a series of shorts about Superheroes and Villains kids that have been sent to this school. BTW these shorts can get confusing, if ya get too confused pm me


p class="p1"span class="s1"Lexa skipped into the courtyard as she blew a bubble with her gum/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Laney eyed Lexa. "Is that who I think it is?" She asked./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Lexa glared at Laney and waved obnoxiously as she leaned on the wall and scrolled through her phone/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Laney sighed. "Quinn's kid."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Seraphina walks out to the courtyard. "Hmm ah ha" she says to herself. She walks over to Lexa. "Hello" she smirks/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"She turned to Ezra. "You know- I have a lot of people that hate me." She laughed to him./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Hey" Lexa looks up at Seraphina/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""What's your name?" Seraphina says leaning against the wall/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I'm Lexa, who are you?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Seraphina." She looks at Lexas bracelet. "DC villian huh? Whose your parents?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Yep!" plays with bracelet "Joker and Harlee Quinn" looks at your bracelet, "Oh ur a Marvel Villian huh, who r ur parents?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Why that?", Ezra asked her. "You're a very nice person"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Loki is my dad but my mom was random asgardian.. she isnt alive anymore and I dont really know her." Seraphina shrugs/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Oh that sucks! My mom is the best! I don't really like my dad..." covers mouth "Ooops not supposed to say that" giggles/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Skylar walks through the courtyard, tying her hair up./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Seraphina smiles. "What do you think of the marvel children? And the DC kids?" She asks/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Well I haven't really met them sooo... can't make assumptions," whispers and twirls hair between fingers "But between you and me some of the heroes are really stuffy and soo annoying" pops gum/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I know right! I don't understand what my sister sees in them. They think they are pretty perfect and cant do wrong.. uck."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Yea they are super goody two shoes! waittt YOU HAVE A SISTER!" she says smiling "I've always wanted a sister!"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Trust me sometimes you dont. Especially when we are nothing alike. She doesnt want to be a villain and it's annoying. My dad doesnt like that either. He says the shes got too much of our uncle in her."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Waittt she doesn't want to be a villain?!" Tilts head "What she wants to be a hero?!" Laughs/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I dont know what she wants and its disappointing that she doesnt want to be a villain. She doesnt understand the fun in being bad." She smirks/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Smirks "well your sister is a weirdo! I love being bad! It's so fun!" Takes a pac of gum out of her pocket, "gum?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Sure." She takes the piece and unwraps it. She pops it into her mouth. "Yeah I mean who doesnt love pranks and one day ruling the world." She smile/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Skylar walks through the courtyard, glancing over at Seraphina and Lexa/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Lexa feels eyes on her and glares quickly at Skylar and then goes back to offering Seraphina gum/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""What was that about?" She says looking at Skylar but talking to lexa/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""People these days think they can look at me and judge me! It's not fair!" Shakes head/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"And sticks another piece of gum in her mouth/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Skylar frowns and backs up from them, hitting a tree/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I know... we aren't exactly like our parents... we have different qualities." Seraphina says/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Yea i hate when people judge you based on your parents!"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Skylar rubs her back as she stands up, shrinking in fear./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"She looks at Skylar. "What the?" She looks around and shrugs "whatever."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Why do they hate you?", Ezra asked her. "You're a very nice person"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Because of who my father is- he had a rivalry with Batman, and Harley Quinn is a villain, so..." she shrugged./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Skylar gains back some confidence and grows back to her normal size, looking around the courtyard./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""What happened to you?" She looked at Skylar/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Skylar looked at Seraphina. "What do you mean..?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""You just like grew or something... are you the ant-man's kid?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Skylar nods and looks at the ground. "Yeah.. he's my dad.."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Mines loki." She smirks/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Skylar nods, feeling incredibly shy./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Freya looked into the distance dramatically "We aren't who our parents are."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""You ain't got to be shy.. flaunt who you are and be proud of yourselves. Even if it is following your parents footsteps." Seraphina smiles trying to be nice/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Skylar shakes her head. "I'm just not used to being around so many kids my age.."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Ezra nodded a class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I don't want people to be scared of me. Of us", he said and sighed/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I don't want people to be scared of you two either." Laney frowned. "We just have to show them that you're more than your wristbands."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I don't like them. Only because of the purple I will be judged", he said sadly. "We're nice! We're trying our best"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Laney nodded. "And I know you are!" She insisted. "That's why we shouldn't have these stupid things."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"She sighed./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""At least I have a friend in you two."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Seraphina looks at lexa. "What to have some fun?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Always!" She smirks/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Laney sees Lexa's grin and groans. "You need to get out of here." She tells Ezra./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Prank?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Seraphina asks hoping for a yes/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Ooo yes yes yes! What'd ya have in mind!"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Water dump?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""We're friends", Ezra said to Laney and smiled/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Why get out?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Okay! Let's see, who's the victim?" She says looking around the courtyard/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Ezra looked at Laney confused and tilted his head. Why would she say he needed to get out?/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"We stay with friend ravage said/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Skylar looks at Seraphina./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Because Lexa's up to something and Ravage- I honestly don't want you getting any ideas." She sighed. "I don't want Ezra going through what he went through last night."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Who is Lexa?", he asked. "We're okay, really. It was just too much yesterday. New surroundings, many people, attacking and yelling.. we're calm today."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Laney nodded towards the girl standing by Seraphina. "Harley Quinn's daughter- hates me, is extremely mischievous and loves messing with people." She said. "If she starts messing with you two I don't want you guys to... NOT be calm." Laney looked back over at Lexa. "She looks like she's about to start some trouble."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Skylar starts walking away, staring at her feet./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""How about the girl talking to ezra?" She whispers/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Lexa Looks at Laney and whispers to seraphina, "perfect!" She deviously grins/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I got water... you distract" she smirks/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""We can go get something to eat, or go to the gym or something- I want to see more of what you and Ravage can do." Laney grinned./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Seraphina walks away and fills a bucket of water/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Ezra sighed. Maybe she was right, he didn't want to be triggered again. He stood up with her./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Let them try us. If we are attacked we can fight back yes. You said so, Ravage said. Yes I said so but I don't want to fight, class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Then gym! We need exercise, yes!/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Lexa walks over to Laney "Hey" smirks/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Laney turns to Lexa; blocking Ezra from view./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""What, Quinn?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"She sighed./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""So why are you here?" She said blowing a bubble and popping it/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Seraphina comes back and walks behind laney.. she runs over and dumps water all over her.. she walks over to lexa laughing/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Lexa laughs with Seraphina/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Laney's eyes widen/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Thought you might need a cool down!" She says laughing/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Laney clenched her fists./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Ezra. Let's. Go. Now." She growled./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Ezra looked at Lexa suspicious after what Laney told him. But when his friend was dumped in water, he felt a boiling and bit his lip. A black tendril snapped from him, and wrapped around Seraphinas wrist holding the bucket/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Skylar looks over at what happened/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Ezra you mind letting go of me? You should be laughing along. Villains to the core" she smirks/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Glitcha walked into the courtyard looking around/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Skylar starts freaking out, shrinking./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Ezra. I'm. Fine. Let's. Go." Laney snarled./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Skylar runs towards a tree so she doesn't risk getting stepped on./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Y'all need to chill it's just water!"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"She tried to keep her abilities under control, but her x-ray vision turned on./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Skylar watches everyone/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Leave." Laney told Lexa. "Before. I. Lose. Control."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Exactly... it not like its tar and feathers..." she shrugs/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Ooo good idea" she giggles/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""It is, but not now." Seraphina smirks/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Lexa looks back at Laney "I'm not going anywhere Laney!" She smirks "your stuck with me forever!"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Laney started to shake with anger./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Skylar finally grows again and wraps her arms around herself./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Ravage stop", he said quietly. Slowly the tendril let go and Ezra gripped tighter to the strap of his bag./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I'm not a villain", he said and tried to stay calm. "Yes. Lets go Laney."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Giggles "what's going on with everyone?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Seriously.." She glares at Ezra "not a villain? What does you patch say then? Goody twos shoes?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Laney turned and motioned to Ezra; gritting her teeth./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Oooo someone's mad" Lexa teased/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Skylar looks at everyone and starts walking towards them/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Lexa want to go get some food? These people are getting me bored." Seraphina smirks/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Don't try me", he whispered, black veins showing. He had to fight the urge to slap her, quickly left with Laney./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Yea i could eat!" She says to Seraphina/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Laney wanted to turn back, but didn't./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Scaredy cats!" Lexa called to Laney and Ezra/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Skylar looks at her feet and walks away. "Why did dad send me here..?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Laney froze."Scared?" She laughed./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Yea scared! That's what I said, are you deaf or something?"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Scared?!" She turned around./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""You think I'M scared?!"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Ezra looked back "No. Laney don't we wanted to go", he said, still holding back on ravage./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Mhmm" Lexa nodded "i think your scared"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Go- I'm staying." She growled; stomping over to Lexa./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Do you know who my father is? Why would I be scared of you?" Laney said her fist clenching/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Of course I know who your father is, my dad complains about him ALLL the time!" She sneered/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""You can't possibly hurt me- why would I be afraid of something that can't do anything to me?!"/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Look you need to cool down, do you need some more water?" Lexa laughed/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"She grabbed Lexa by the shirt. "I'm just warming up."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Woah woah woah!" She said her feet almost coming off the ground "Chill chill!" she smirked "No need to get all crazy and start drama!" she laughs/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Ezra stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to leave his new friends side especially in this moment. But he knew they were triggered again, the veins becoming more. He was close to giving in, showing them not to mess with his friend./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Yes. Put her in place. Let us fight!, Ravage said/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Laney looked at Ezra. She took a deep breath, and threw Lexa to the ground. "Come on, Ezra- Ravage- we're going to the gym."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Hey! Your just going to walk away?!" Lexa challenged/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Laney walked to Ezra and grabbed his hand. "It's okay." She told him. "Come on."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Whatever" she sticks her tongue out at her/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Laney flips her off as they walk to the gym/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Lexa laughs and walks over to Seraphina as they went to her dorm./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p 


End file.
